(xxx) The Truth
by Eve111
Summary: "You see… After the survival games…when you… quite literally.. fucked Livid Coffee…. Well…" "Yes?" How did he know about that? "You see… After all that, I've still been attracted to you and…." You're Livid Coffee? Knight Peculiar is actually LividCoffee dressed in disguise. What if he told his lover the truth?


Well. We all know Knight Peculiar is played by Duncan, who owns the account of Livid Honey.

What if Knight Peculiar revealed his true identity to his lover?

Why are my stories so short these days…I DON'T LIKE IT D:

Well anyway: Honeydew/LividCoffee relationship: LividHoney. Yaoi, smut, slash, call it what you want. Don't like don't read.

* * *

"Honeydew?"

The dwarf turned around and came face to face with his most trusted comrade; Knight Peculiar.

He smiled warmly. It was always good to see his friend. "Yes?"

"Um… I have something to tell you…" The knight gingerly sat down in front of the dwarf, and looked very much like a guilty child. He was sitting cross-legged as though he were at school in front of a teacher.

Honeydew cocked his head, wondering what Knight Peculier could possibly have to say that he hadn't said before.

"All this time you trusted me... but I kept one very big secret from you."

Honeydew's brows furrowed. _What_?

"You see… After the survival games…when you… quite literally.. fucked Livid Coffee…. Well…"

"Yes?" _How did he know about that?_

"You see… After all that, I've still been attracted to you and…."

_You're Livid Coffee!?_

"I decided to follow you in disguise, and help you... and see what happened…"

"Wait you're …. You're Livid?"

Honeydew's eyes were wide with shock, and only widened as the Knight in front of him removed his helm, revealing sandy blonde hair which Honeydew had always known belonged to Livid; The one man he had truly loved and lusted for. His lips parted as dirty thoughts began to cloud his mind.

"L…Livid…"

The so-called knight closed his eyes and looked down. "I-I'm sorry."

"No don't be." Honeydew slowly leaned forward, and gently caressed Livid's cheek. He hadn't seen him in _ages, _and he looked so _good._

"You… You love me?"

Livid nodded slowly, his eyes still closed.

Honeydew felt a tingling sensation run down his spine. Oh _Notch_. He _loved_ him. And he was here, in this room, _right now_. Honeydew felt himself stiffen.

"Livid…" He said, his voice now deeper, tighter… _Aroused_.

The pilot nodded, wondering what Honeydew could possibly be thinking.

"Please… Please get on the bed."

Livid looked up, eyes now open wide in shock. "….Now?"

"Yes now."

"But…Xephos…"

"No I don't care about Xephos. Look what you did to me!" Honeydew swiftly pulled off his pants, revealing his erect manhood, bulging below his underwear.

Livid's eyes bulged. Oh _Notch!_ He hadn't expected Honeydew's reaction to come _this_ quickly.

"Now please get on the bed."

Livid obeyed, slowly pulling off his clothes under the dwarf's gaze, and lying on the bed, belly flat, legs open.

"Livid this whole trip, my thoughts were on _you_."

Livid felt Honeydew's hands gently beginning to caress his figure, each finger tracing down the curves of his back and thighs like soft butterflies.

"I found it _extremely_ hard to concentrate."

He felt the other's cool lips pressing against his hot, feverish back. He sighed softly into the bedsheets.

"Livid… I love you."

Honeydew's tongue ran along his back once, and he felt a stab like a needle in his backside. He immediately knew that the dwarf was inside him, and he gasped in surprise. It _still_ felt so tight.

"H-Honeydew…" He moaned softly.

The dwarf grunted. "I've hardly even started, and already you're mewling like a baby kitten. Livid, you need to toughen up."

The pilot groaned. Oh _Nooottcch. _He was _already_ in pure ecstasy. He felt the other pushing into him more, and gasped. Oh _sh*t! _That _spot_! He had found it _already!_

"Honeydew!" He said, squeezing his eyes shut. The pain tore through him, but he didn't want to stop; the pleasure he was receiving was still too _great_. To stop now would be like committing suicide; jumping off a cliff and throwing amazing opportunities behind you.

Livid's eyes snapped open as the other slammed into his prostate, causing him to yelp in surprise. _Wow_.

"Did you like that Livid?" The dwarf grinned.

_Oh that tease_. "Y…." Livid struggled for air, still gasping. "Yes."

"Do you want _more?"_

_Oh yes please!_

Livid clawed at the bedsheets, something that Honeydew took as an obvious sign. He didn't only _want_ more, but he _needed_ more. He pulled out partially, before slamming back in, once again hitting the other's wall.

Livid yelped again. Oh Notch it felt so _good_._ Painful, _but_ good._

Honeydew pulled out of his partner, carefully watching Livid's reactions. He would obviously be reaching his limit soon. Honeydew forced himself back into the other, this time with more effort than before, and immediately began trailing kisses down Livid's back when the other screamed in pain.

"Shh, it's ok Livid." He hushed, slowly pulling back out of the other. _Shit_ he had gone too fast. He looked down to see a trickle of red running down his shaft. _Crap_. "Livid are you ok?"

The pilot sobbed. He knew what had happened… But he didn't want to stop. He _couldn't_ stop. "Yes… Why…" He screwed up his eyes, trying to ignore the uncomfortable sensations causing tingles to run up and down his spine. The pain was _incredible_, but the pleasure… the need… It was far to great to just let go. He _needed_ this release, and he needed it _fast. _"P-please hurry up…I-"

Livid screamed as Honeydew, gritting his teeth, pushed himself against the other's prostate with as much force as possible. Livid felt the wetness below him, and knew that he had _finally_ let go. He dropped, face-first, onto the pillows in front of him, sighing as he felt Honeydew's own release running inside of him. He gasped for air, breathing heavily.

Honeydew gently eased out of the other, quickly grabbing his own clothes and trying to mop up the bloody mess which he had just caused. He was extremely worried that Livid was hurt, but his mind was in pure paradise. He threw the clothes back onto the floor, and crawled into bed, curling up with Livid in his arms. He was satisfied, happy, and in pure bliss, but by far exhausted.

"I'm glad that Xephos didn't notice anything." Livid said, still breathing heavily.

Honeydew chuckled. "I can't imagine that." He placed a soft kiss on Livid's sandy golden hair. "Now please go to sleep… I'm afraid you're hurt, and I want you to rest so that you can heal nice and quickly."

Livid blinked. He knew he was hurt, the burning sensation still tore through him, causing his entire body to shake, but it was true, he was tired. He was happy, but tired. He would dream well if he went to sleep now.

"Honeydew?"

"Yes?"

"Thankyou."

"…" _For?_

"For not taking my presence in anyway but the right way."

Honeydew smiled. "I love you too Livid… And thank_ you, _for making one of my dreams come true."


End file.
